


Untouched

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda's jealousy rears its ugly head when Sharon has the audacity to actually <i>move on</i> after their break up. Sharon wants to be with Andrea but there's something about her relationship with Brenda that she can't let go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sharon.” Brenda said, stunned. 

Sharon smiled at her. “Brenda.” 

Brenda stood and smoothed down her suit jacket and she subconsciously wet her lips as her pulse quickened. The two women could scarcely be further apart and still be in the same room but Brenda felt the electricity in the air between them. 

“Just thought I’d stop by to say hi.” 

“Couldn’t stay away, huh?” Brenda smirked coyly. 

Sharon shrugged, “well, I actually came - ” 

“Sorry, I got held up.” 

Brenda heard Andrea’s voice from the hallway and frowned. Sharon turned to her, facing her whole body toward her and Brenda narrowed her eyes. 

“Not a problem.” 

“Thank you for swinging by.” Andrea tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and Brenda wanted to gag. Andrea extended the manilla folder toward the Captain. “So, here’s the file: all signed, all the Ts dotted and the Is crossed.” 

Sharon put her hand on the file but Andrea didn’t immediately let go. 

“Sharon, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?” 

There were a plethora of reasons she should say no, not the least of which was glaring at the two of them from the office behind her. 

“What do you have to lose?” Andrea questioned at Sharon’s hesitation. 

That was the million dollar question. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Brenda just as poised for her answer as Andrea was. She and Andrea had always been friendly but if it went south it could affect their working relationship and she’d _already_ lost Brenda… 

“Alright, yes.” Sharon nodded, “I’d love to.” 

Brenda gripped her pen, staring down at her paperwork in an attempt to keep from giving herself away. 

“Great.” Andrea grinned, relief coloring her face. She let go of the file and Sharon held it against her chest. “Great.” She repeated, nodding. “I’ll make us reservations and text you?”

“Perfect.” 

Brenda snorted and narrowed her eyes but when she looked up there was no one there to be the recipient of her ire. Brenda threw the pen across the room and crossed her arms across her chest to pout. 

Sharon made it to the threshold of the LAPD before her cell phone vibrated in her blazer pocket. She didn’t even have a chance to coyly ask who was calling before Brenda started yelling into her ear. “What do you think you’re doing? What were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking that I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions.” Sharon scowled, pressing the button for the elevator. 

“I can’t believe you’d do this to me. You didn’t even bother to pretend; I was _right there_!” 

“What’s it to you anyway?” Sharon yelled hushedly. She stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. “You broke up with me!” She snapped as the doors closed. 

“I did _not_!” Brenda insisted, scandalized. “I just put a hold on you till I figure out the Fritz situation.” 

“You put a _**hold**_ on me?” Sharon repeated incredulously. 

“Like when you’re buying Christmas presents and you don’t have the money so you put them on layaway so no one else can buy them while you’re saving up.” 

Sharon let out a disbelieving chuckle, “I can’t have this conversation. I’m hanging up on you now.”

Sharon stepped off the elevator; she slipped the cell phone back into her blazer trying not to get worked up. 

“Hey, Captain?” 

Sharon held up a finger, “give me a second, Andy, thank you.” Sharon pulled the office door shut behind her and growled as she took her seat at her desk shaking her head. 

**

Fritz and Brenda walked into the restaurant around 7:30. The door opened behind the and Brenda caught a whiff of familiar perfume and she resolved not to turn around. 

“I’m sorry, sir, we’re completely booked tonight. I can’t seat you without a reservation.” The maitre’d explained apologetically.

Fritz and Brenda stepped out of line and Sharon and Andrea stepped forward. 

“Alright, Bren, where’s your second choice?” Fritz asked. 

Brenda was distracted by Sharon and her flawlessly coiffed mane as she threw her hair back elegantly. “Reservation for Raydor.” 

“Yes, ma’am, your table will be ready in five minutes.” 

“Captain, you wouldn’t mind if we joined you, would you?” 

Sharon opened her mouth to protest before Brenda stepped up to the podium, “would it be possible to add two more chairs?” 

“Uh,” the maitre’d looked down at the seating chart, “yes. We can do that. One minute.” He said before retreating. 

Sharon sighed. Andrea put a hand on Sharon’s arm. “It’s fine; I don’t mind,,” Andrea whispered with a smile.

Sharon smirked and let her fingers ghost over Andrea’s and then turned a small reassuring smile to her and Andrea gave her bicep a squeeze before letting go. 

**

“Can we get a bottle of the Santa Lucia Highlands Chardonnay?” Brenda smiled perfunctorily up at the waitress. 

“Chardonnay?” Fritz repeated, stunned. “Not Merlot?” 

“Red wine makes Sharon sleepy - ” Brenda stopped herself too late and blinked at her menu hoping that Fritz didn’t catch the misstep. 

Whether or not Fritz thought that Brenda’s sudden interest in whether or not Sharon was awake was suspect he didn’t have time to voice it. Andrea slipped her hand over Sharon’s wrist, drawing her attention, “and what does white wine make you?” 

Sharon smirked coyly. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Brenda choked on her water. When all eyes turned to her she brought her napkin up to her face to hide her scowl. “Sorry.” 

Sharon picked up her own water glass and sipped it. Brenda’s breath caught in her throat when Sharon’s tongue darted out to lick a stray drop of water from her upper lip. Brenda bit her lip and Sharon raised her eyebrow minutely when she caught her staring. 

“ _Brenda_?” Fritz asked again.

Brenda shook her head clear and turned to her husband. “What?” 

“I was saying I wanted to get a cheese plate for the table.” 

“That’s fine.” Brenda almost rolled her eyes, annoyed that Fritz would bother her with something so trivial when there were more important things to think about. 

“Obviously this is on us since we horned in on your reservation.” 

Sharon opened her mouth to answer and Brenda waved Fritz off, “oh, Sharon and Andrea don’t mind.” 

Andrea smiled diplomatically, “it’s really okay, it’s nice to get together outside of work.” 

The waitress came back with the wine and poured it for the three women and the four people sat there in awkward silence. Fritz ordered the cheese and the silence resumed. Brenda sipped the wine, wishing she’d ordered the Merlot. Seating her husband and her mistress really wasn’t her smartest decision ever but it was the best way to keep an eye on Sharon and Andrea’s date. 

“So.” Andrea opened her menu and turned to Sharon, “what do you recommend?”

“Well, that depends on what you like.” 

Andrea leaned into Sharon’s personal space, earning an unseen death glare from the blond. “I like you…” 

Sharon bit her lip and felt herself flush with arousal - though she was confident her foundation allowed her not to give too much away. 

Brenda’s nostrils flared with jealousy and stood abruptly, causing everyone to startle. “Uh, Sharon, you have a little… something… in your hair. Come to the bathroom with me and I’ll get it out for you.”

Sharon rolled her eyes inwardly. Subtle Brenda was not. Sharon stood and excused herself. 

“I’m sorry,” Fritz chuckled, “I don’t think Brenda even realizes that you and Sharon are on a date. She can be a little wrapped up in herself.” 

In the bathroom Brenda announced, “you don’t really have something in your hair.”

“No kidding.” Sharon crossed her arms. 

“God, Sharon, you drive me so crazy. I want to throw you down and ravish you.” Brenda whined. 

“I don’t think my new girlfriend would like that.” Sharon purred. 

“What, are you engaged already?” Brenda demanded, clearly seething with jealousy. 

“I’m teasing you. Don’t blow a gasket.” 

“How can you be all over her in front of me. That’s so childish!” 

“Excuse me! I’m hardly all over her and you’re the childish one who muscled in on my date.” 

“You brought her to my favorite restaurant!” Brenda snorted. 

“It’s a good restaurant, it’s conveniently located and it has free valet parking. You don’t have exclusive rights to the restaurant. In fact, there are about 50 people out there who didn’t ask your permission to be here.” 

“Don’t you even care about me anymore?” 

“ _Yes_ , I do.” Sharon snapped. “I want to be with you but you’re _married_ and you broke up with me.” 

“I told you I just have to figure out the Fritz thing.” 

“Brenda.” Sharon sighed, “we’ve both been in affairs often enough to know that no one ever leaves the marriage for the mistress. It’s a fact of life.” 

“This is _different_.” 

“Everyone always says that and it never is.” 

“I think you like getting involved with people who are unavailable because you commitment and martyr issues.” 

Sharon smiled and nodded, “you’re probably right.” 

Brenda pouted and they were silent for a few long moments. “Don’t sleep with her okay?”

“Are _you_ going to sleep with me tonight?” 

Brenda scoffed and rolled her eyes, “and I should tell Fritz what?”

“Well, I’m going to have to sleep with _her_ then. You know what white wine does to me.” Sharon smirked. 

“You’re incorrigible!” Brenda huffed and stormed out of the bathroom. 

Sharon chuckled and followed her back out to the table. 

“Crisis averted?”

“What?” Brenda asked, sitting back down. 

“Sharon’s hair?”

Sharon sat down, “false alarm,” she smiled, “I am the picture of perfection.” 

“I find myself hard pressed to disagree.” Andrea flirted. “But I wouldn’t mind making sure.” 

“You’d be remiss if you didn’t.” 

Brenda sighed inwardly; this was going to be a long night. 

An hour of tense dinner conversation went by glacially. As far as Sharon could tell Fritz didn’t seem to be any the wiser - not that Brenda seemed to give a rat’s ass how much might be giving away. 

Brenda was annoyed at what a good job Sharon was doing at ignoring her jabs and how effortlessly she kept her focus trained on her - ahem - date. 

Sharon and Fritz signed their halves of the bill and tucked their credit cards away. “Well,” Sharon announced, “this has been fun, but I think Andrea and I should be going.” 

Sharon put a hand on the small of Andrea’s back as they stood, Andrea smiled and leaned closer to Sharon. Brenda pouted behind her leftovers which were shaped into a foil swan. 

“Yeah, we should do it again sometime.” Fritz said diplomatically, giving Andrea a knowing smirk. 

The two couples stood silently in the parking lot waiting for the valet. 

Fritz’s audi pulled up first. The valet opened the door for Brenda and she moved to get in but then she turned to Sharon. “Remember what we talked about in the bathroom.” 

Sharon feigned ignorance. “I - did we talk in the bathroom?” 

“I’ll text you to remind you.” Brenda smirked. “Repeatedly, if need be.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Sharon smiled sweetly. “Hopefully I don’t accidently put it on silent.” 

Brenda returned the saccharine smile sarcastically, “yes, _hopefully._ ”

Brenda got into the car and buckled her seatbelt, folded her arms across her chest and didn’t look back even though she saw the glimpse of Sharon waving in the mirror. Fritz pulled out of the parking lot as Andrea’s car pulled up. 

Fritz let the silence stretch on, waiting for his wife to say something. Considering she was choking the life out of her foil swan, he figured she had something to say and holding it in was so unlike her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Brenda huffed, turning to look out the window, “talk about what?”

“What’s bothering you.” 

“Nothin’s botherin’ me.” She drawled.

There was a beat in which Fritz fought with himself on whether or not to ask the next question. “Do you have a problem Sharon dating a woman?”

Brenda’s jaw dropped and she turned to Fritz with incredulity. 

“I just ask because you used to be friends with Sharon but you were kind of a bitch to her at dinner.” 

“You know what?” Brenda frowned. “Honestly? _Yes, I do._ ” 

“Your own brother is gay!” Fritz scoffed. 

“I don’t want to talk about Sharon!” Brenda snapped annoyedly. 

“Fine.” Fritz rolled his eyes. 

Brenda laid her head dejectedly against the window. She had a problem with Sharon dating alright, especially dating someone she thought she could have been friends with. Sharon dating at all threw a considerable monkey wrench in the works and Brenda was pissed off about it. 

**

Andrea’s car pulled into a spot in Sharon’s apartment building’s parking garage. 

“Let’s do this again soon - just the two of us.” Sharon smiled. 

“Yeah, hell of a first date, huh?” Andrea chuckled. 

“I’m sorry about that; I used to think Brenda was my friend…” 

“It’s okay.” Andrea put her hand on Sharon’s knee. She leaned a little closer and that made her hand slide up another inch and a half. “It’s really okay.” 

Sharon bit her lip on a grin, leaning even closer to Andrea. Andrea closed the distance between them, capturing Sharon’s lips. Sharon whimpered softly against her, parting her lips for Andrea. Andrea’s fingers slid into Sharon’s silky hair as the fingers of the other hand teased the sensitive skin of Sharon’s thigh. 

Sharon deepened the kiss, her own hand snaking around Andrea’s waist and slipping underneath the hem of her shirt to feel the bare skin of her back. Sharon’s questing fingers continued up until they slid beneath the clasp of Andrea’s bra. 

Andrea pulled back, panting. 

“We could take this upstairs…” Sharon suggested breathlessly. 

Andrea grinned and stole a kiss. “I really really want to…”

Sharon raised her eyebrows in question. 

“But I have a personal rule… not on the first date.” Andrea bit her lip. 

“And you can’t make an exception this once? It isn’t as though I could just disappear and never talk to you again.” Sharon asked hopefully. 

“I… can’t.” Andrea sighed.  
“No pressure,” Sharon said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible considering the arousal coursing through her body. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Andrea nodded, trying to compose herself as well. “Tomorrow.” She whispered, capturing Sharon’s lips again. 

When the kiss broke Sharon leaned her forehead against Andrea’s for a long moment. “Drive safe.”

“You too - I mean, good night.” 

Sharon disentangled her hands from Andrea’s clothing and Andrea felt a slight shiver run down her spine. Sharon slid out of the Mercury and closed the door behind her. Andrea put the car in gear and then pulled out of the spot. 

Sharon stood alone in the parking garage for a few minutes, pulling herself together. As she leaned against the wall of the elevator her cell phone vibrated and she rolled her eyes. 

She pulled out her iPhone and read the text **don’t sleep with her**. Sharon wouldn’t even dignify it with a response

She opened the door to her apartment and dropped her keys in the bowl by the door and pulled off her shoes. Rusty looked up at her from the living room. “You’re home early… date didn’t go well?” 

“It was…” Sharon paused. There wasn’t really one word or phrase that could adequately sum up her date. “Mixed?”

“Mixed?” 

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” She teased, touching him on the shoulder as she passed him on her way to the kitchen. He scoffed and Sharon ignored it, grabbing a glass and pouring herself some water. 

Rusty asked, “so does mixed mean you’re not going to see her again?” as Sharon’s phone vibrated again. 

“No, I’m going to see her again.” Sharon downed a quarter of the water, not really feeling her body temperature lowering. “You just like when I go out because you get to eat whatever you want and no one bugs you about the t.v.” 

“I never denied that.” He admitted with a smile. He picked up his books, “well, I have some studying to do so I’m going to go to my room.” 

“Goodnight, Rusty.” 

“Night, Sharon.” 

Sharon felt her phone vibrate again as she chugged the rest of her water. Sharon pulled the phone out and opened the latest message. Instead of being incensed by the arrogance of the woman she was caught quite off guard by it. 

**i love you i can’t imagine life without you**

Sharon closed her eyes trying to mentally wrap her mind around the text. On the one hand Brenda had ended their relationship and obviously her jealousy was aroused by seeing Sharon with someone else. On the other hand, Sharon loved being with Brenda - she’d always been attracted to heartbreakers - and life without Brenda Leigh Johnson did sound like a very sad thought indeed. 

Finally Sharon typed out **can you meet me?** and her finger hovered over the send button trying to decide what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the semi-disastrous date with Andrea, Sharon gives in and texts Brenda back.

Sharon hit send and immediately wished she hadn’t. She laid the phone down on counter and took a deep breath. She took a step back and leaned against the refrigerator and held her face in her hands. 

It wasn’t long before the phone vibrated and Sharon looked at it warily before picking it up. **name the place - give me 30 mins**

Sharon texted her back with their usual spot and went into her bedroom and put a different dress into her purse. She crossed to her ensuite bathroom and dropped her makeup into her purse. She didn’t want Rusty to know that she was going out to meet Brenda. 

He knew Brenda; he liked Brenda but he knew that they’d broken up and Sharon was a little ashamed of herself. 

She knocked on his door and when he opened it she gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m going out for a little while; I’ll be back tonight.” 

“Okay, did you catch a case?”

Sharon shook her head, “no.” 

Rusty studied her face for a moment. They had had a lot of arguments at the beginning about the free flow of information between them. Eventually he pretty much had to accept that while she expected to know everything _he_ was doing, she didn’t think it had to go 100% in the other direction. 

He nodded. “Okay, cool.” 

He accepted that he didn’t need to know everything - since he realized she wasn’t trying to get rid of him anyway. She was so precise and in control at work but her personal life seemed like kind of a mess. He didn’t want to pry, considering it would probably mean she’d ask him more questions. “See you in the morning.”

When she arrived at the little club she went straight into the bathroom to change into her dress and apply her makeup. She had no earthly idea why she was primping for Brenda.

When she emerged from the bathroom she saw Brenda near the front door. She crossed the sparsely populated dance floor to Brenda. 

Brenda smiled as they met in the middle. “I’m glad you texted.” 

Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda’s waist, drawing her close. Brenda’s arms encircled Sharon’s shoulders and laid her head in the crook of her neck. Sharon gripped handfuls of Brenda’s cardigan holding her desperately tightly. 

Sharon didn’t want Brenda to talk; what they were doing was bad enough. She’d told her that it was either her or Fritz and that she couldn’t have both but Brenda Leigh was adept at getting what she wanted - often at the expense of everyone else’s sanity. 

Brenda gave her a squeeze and let her go. “I’ll buy you a drink.” 

Brenda leaned on the bar, catching the attention of the bartender. “A chardonnay and a merlot.” 

The bartender smiled at Brenda, “coming right up, hon.” 

Brenda wrapped an arm around Sharon’s waist and moved to kiss her and Sharon turned away. 

"I'll be right back," Sharon said, turning and heading back for the bathroom. 

The bartender set the wine glasses down, "that was cold." She flipped her forelock back, "I'd never treat you like that."

Brenda looked the girl up and down with marked wariness and handed over her credit card, "I'd like to start a tab. Thank you." She picked up the drinks and settled in a booth. 

Sharon came out a few minutes later and slid into the booth. Brenda slid the glass closer to her and Sharon picked it up, taking a swig. 

“I started a tab.” 

"You know, you're the only married couple I’ve ever known who didn’t combine your finances. Always ready cut and run, aren't you?"

"You know me."

"Yeah, I do." Sharon sipped her wine. 

"Why did you ask me here, Sharon?"

Sharon sighed, "I don't know... it was that last text, I guess. It kind of hit home for me."

"I _love_ you, Sharon." Brenda took both of her hands held them tightly. "I don't want you to ever forget that."

"That isn't completely fair though. You broke up with me. I can't have you but i can't have anyone else either?"

Brenda slid around the rounded booth until she was sidled up next to Sharon. "I didn't break up with you."

"I said him or me and you chose him."

"I didn't _choose_ him. It's just lack of movement. "

"So, what? You choose me?" Sharon scoffed. Sharon nodded and laughed sarcastically. "You want to have your hetero marriage for appearances and your girlfriend for sex and weekend trips to Napa." 

"Is that so horrible?"

"Do you want to ask Fritz that?"

"To be fair, he knows about our weekend trips to wine country... just not about the sex..."

"In a way, I envy Fritz's blissful ignorance. In the end you'll choose him and he won't ever know." 

Brenda took Sharon's face in her hands. "Sharon, I love you so much that my heart hurts when I'm not near you. Sometimes I listen to the voicemails you left me before I go to sleep. I have never felt this way about anyone and that's scary and thrilling and wonderful.... I love everything you are."

"Brenda..."

"I like to imagine your clothes hanging next to mine in the closet and lazy Saturday mornings and lounging around in goofy pjs watching the news after dinner. I want you with me all the time, I-"

Sharon captured Brenda's lips and Brenda wrapped her arms around Sharon's waist, dragging her closer and deepening the kiss. Sharon mmmed against her, the red and white wines mingling on their tongues. The feel of Brenda against her again sent jolts of arousal coursing through her body. 

Sharon forced herself to pull back. They both panted for several moments before Sharon managed, "you wanna get out of here?"

"I'll close the tab."

"I'll be in the car." Sharon stole a quick kiss before they separated. 

**

Sharon whimpered as Brenda's fingers slammed into her again. Sharon clutched desperately at Brenda in the confines of the backseat of Sharon's car. 

"Oh fuck," she moaned, arching her back. Brenda grinned at her lover, dropping kisses to the inch of exposed skin above the waist of her skirt. 

"You're so sexy," Brenda purred, curling her fingers inside Sharon, causing Sharon's eyes roll back. "I love fucking you..." 

"Oh please," Sharon murmured, writhing beneath the attention, "please, please, please..." 

Brenda sunk her teeth into the skin over Sharon's hip bone and thrust her fingers even deeper and Sharon's breath caught in her throat and bit her lip to keep from crying out as her orgasm slammed into her. 

Sharon laid back staring at the ceiling of her car, feeling Brenda placing kisses along her legs. 

Sharon pushed herself back up into a sitting position, "I think I have tissues..." 

Brenda met her gaze and slid her wet fingers into her mouth, sending a brand new jolt of arousal through Sharon. She bit her lip, "that works too..." 

"You taste so good..." Brenda grinned lasciviously and moved up to hover over Sharon. She leaned down and kissed her softly. 

"I should probably get going," Brenda whispered. 

"Yeah, me too." Sharon agreed begrudgingly. 

"Can I see you again soon?" 

Sharon nodded, "I'll call you." Sharon captured her lips again.

**

The door at the 7-11 dinged as she passed through. Whether it was her person or her car or just her guilt she still smelled sex and she wasn't going to go home like that. 

She poured a cup of decaf coffee and gulped down big mouthfuls of it as she paid for. She hefted her purse further up her shoulder and slipped into the bathroom. 

Sharon looked at herself in the mirror for a few minutes before she slid her glasses up to the top of her head and wiping away her make up. She set the spectacles on the sink and pulled off her dress and changed back into her original clothes. 

Brenda Leigh Johnson always seemed to get the better of her. Sometimes she minded more than other times, This was one of those times. 

**

When Rusty awoke the next morning he went out in the living room to see Sharon curled up on the couch fast asleep. He crept quietly into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. After a few minutes Sharon was roused by the smell and it drew her into the kitchen. 

“Late night?” He asked, handing her a mug. 

She yawned as if on cue and accepted the coffee gratefully. She glanced self-consciously down at her pyjamas. She’d woken up to begin the morning ritual and had sat down on the couch… just for a second… just to rest her eyes… 

Her eyelids were heavy with sleep and her eyes ached from the strain of being awake and her back… oh her back was killing her where it pressed against the door handle of the backseat when Brenda was… 

Sharon cleared her throat, pushing the thoughts of the previous night’s escapades from her mind. 

“So what’s on your agenda for the day?”

“Um, school…” Rusty shrugged. 

Sharon smiled. Rusty could insist up and down that he’s not a kid but, apart from the occasional allusions to his days as a call boy, he was exactly like her kids when they were teenagers. In many ways he was exactly the typical teenager. 

“How’s it going?”

“Fine.” 

“How’s chess club?”

“It’s fine, Sharon. Why the twenty questions?” 

“It was _three_ questions.” Sharon smirked. 

“Where did you go last night after you came back from your date?” 

“Point taken.” Sharon deadpanned. “Go get ready for school.” 

“You got it, Captain.” Rusty smiled, sliding off the kitchen stool and padding down the hall to the bathroom. 

Sharon took large mouthfuls of coffee, trying to feel ready for the day ahead. 

Her cell phone buzzed and she walked into the living room to grab the cell off the coffee table. **thinking of you…thinking of last night**. 

Sharon’s fingers hovered over the keys for a moment considering her response while flashes of Brenda’s head bobbing between her legs assaulted her mind’s eye. 

“Sharon?” 

Sharon fumbled with the cell phone, letting it clatter on the floor. She looked up embarrassedly, “yes, Rusty?”

“Is there more shampoo?” 

“The bottom shelf of the pantry cupboard.” 

He regarded her strangely for a few moments. “Thanks.”

She was far too old for this sort of behavior: sneaking around in the middle of the night with married women and having mind blowing orgasms in the backseat of her car with the taste of cheap wine still lingering on her tongue. 

“Sharon?”

“Rusty!” Sharon snapped, embarrassed again and trying to hide her blush. 

“Sorry,” he looked hurt. “I was just going to ask if next time we could get one that’s not tested on animals…” 

Sharon’s face softened, “of course, Rusty, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you; I’m just so tired.” 

“It’s fine.” He shrugged. 

“We can pick up whichever shampoo you’d like when we go grocery shopping this weekend.” 

He nodded and she held his gaze for a long moment before he headed back toward the bathroom. 

Sharon picked up her coffee and her phone and went to her room. She slid back into the sheets, pulling them up around her and warming her chilly shoulders. She didn’t know what to write back to Brenda - she knew that she had about fifteen minutes before Brenda was done waiting for her and just sent another text and it would likely be a lot dirtier. 

Sharon decided on **thinking of you too**. How could she not be thinking of Brenda? She was still sore. She gulped down the rest of her coffee and went out to pour herself another one.


End file.
